


Bite Marks

by DomonicAngelBlood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Kissing, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomonicAngelBlood/pseuds/DomonicAngelBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle just really wants Simon to bite her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm saying is I'm a diehard Sizzy fangirl,they melt my heart into goo =3 sorry if its a tad Out of Character I'm dead tired XD

Heat spread through her body like a wild fire,why did it turn her on so much?. It was just blood drinking,if anything it should gross her out. However her body betrayed her screaming mind. Isabelle quietly closed the door behind her,not wanting to alert Simon that she was now in the room. Her hands trembling at her sides,without looking she settled down on her fluffy pink vanity chair.

Isabelle had never been intreasted in what blood tasted like,cause she never wanted to until now,she devloped this tiny kink that had been with her since he became a Vampire. Becoming a Vampire drawn Isabelle to Simon even more,since she first laid her eyes on the boy when he first arrived in her Kitchen with Clary.

But that wasn't the case,she had a serious problem on her hands that she needed to take care of,before it spralled out of control. 

"Sorry,did you want your room back"? Simon asked noticing her sudden presence. 

"No no! its fine"! She yelped shooting her hands out to stop him from leaving. 

**_No please don't leave now,don't leave me like this!._ ** _  
_

Simons eyes raked over her body,even in a pair of sweat pants and camisole,Isabelle was a knockout stunner. She turned heads where ever she went,she didn't try hard either,girls like her were born beautiful and gifted.

Her dark ebony hair fell perfectly over her bare shoulders,the hint of Pink Grapefruit body mist lightly scented her soft porcelian skin,making his mouth water ever so slightly,and not from thirst either,but awoken sexual hunger,eggar to grab onto the Shadowhunter and ravage the hell out of her.

"Is there...is there something you need"? Simon cleared his throat taring his eyes away from her body.

Her mouth open and closed a couple times,minicing a gold fish before speaking up in a husted tone. 

"What is it like"? She asked mentally cursing for asking such a stupid qeastion,her mouth ran faster then her mind half of the time. "What"? Simon looked at her confused and thrown off.

"To be bitten? does it hurt"? She asked. "And blood..does it taste weird"?

"Isabelle...." He murmured confused by her sudden curiousity,Isabelle never before took such intreast in his immortibility,none of it really made sense. She looked clammy and sweaty,her eyes advoiding his entirely.

"Forget it! don't answer that"! She spat standing up starting for the door,a hand grabbed her waist hauling her back. "Your just curious,I get that" 

"I'm not curious"! She shreiked denying he sick,new little fantasy she had stirring up inside her. 

Simon arched a brow at her,causing the Lightwood to glare at him harder. "I'm not"!

"All you could of done was ask,come here" 

Isabelle stood there for a moment,unsure what to do,her eyes searched his face for any sign of humor or such,but she found none. So she moved to the bed beside him.

"Do you wanna know"? Simon asked seriously his eyes dancing over her face,all Isabelle could get out was a weird sound and a nod. 

To calm down her pacing heart rate,he placed a gentle kiss on her pouty glossed lips,the scent of blood rushed up her nostrils,filling her lungs with that irony and strong scent,lingering on his breath in a teasing manner. 

Tongue finding itself into her mouth,tenderly searching top to bottom,left to right. Soon enough Isabelle had responded back,small hands gripping onto Simon's black tee shirt tightly,as if she was afraid that he would vanish out of thin air on her. 

Her tongue gently tracing over the sharp fangs,that she so badly wanted sinked into her neck.

A soft sound emitted from the back of her throat,when the kiss had ended,too soon for her liking. Her mouth half heartly chasing after his,pouting when he didn't give in.

"Do you really want this"? Simon asked his eyes focused on the wall behind her however.

Isabelle half nodded. "More then ever"

Simon's top lip curled back,reveling mencing looking fangs,barrying them in a threatening manner. 

Isabelle gently tilted her head back,black locks fanning agiest his chest,before tips of fangs sunk into her neck. Isabelle chomped down on her lip to stop herself from screaming,there was more pain to come,this was only the beginging. 

Blood slid down her split lip,tears sprung to her eyes as Simons fangs sunk all the way into her neck,dipping into her blood flow. Her body felt weightless as she felt blood leave her body. 

_**So this is what it feels like to be bitten.....** _

_**  
**_"Want a taste"? Isabelle's eyes snapped open,not noticing that the fangs have been withdrawn,she felt so empty without them.

Simon dipped his finger into her cut lip,bringing his bloodied finger to her lips. Isabelle's eyes never left his face she opened her mouth,obeidently sucking on his finger,the taste of blood coated the back of her throat.

"Now you know" Simon whispered softly withdrawing his finger,placing a gentle kiss to the Lightwoods temple. 

**Now I know....**


End file.
